


shining just for you

by adabarbacarisi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Slow Dancing, alexis in that white dress ruined me, it's okay we all are, stevie honey you're in love with her, this is sex but also wow feelings, yes i'm using a folklore song already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: After the wedding festivities come to an end, Alexis takes Stevie's hand and follows her home.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	shining just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evermorewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermorewonders/gifts).



> I started writing this in April...it's finally finished! I'm gifting this to Clare because since she has been on the receiving end of me discussing fic ideas for these two for many months, so she deserves it. Thanks to Laura for the beta. Title and lyrics are from Taylor Swift's mirrorball.

_“I'll show you every version of yourself tonight, I'll get you out on the floor, when no one is around, my dear, you'll find me on my tallest tiptoes, spinning in my highest heels, love, shining just for you."_

*******

It is past two in the morning when David and Patrick say their goodbyes to the few people left gathered in the cafe - made beautiful with twinkling lights and tablecloths - to head home to spend their first night together as husband and husband. Alexis winks and _boops_ them both on their noses, Patrick laughs warmly at his new sister’s antics and David is clearly too full of love (and alcohol) to even be bothered by her teasing.

All evening Stevie has watched Alexis mingle and dance around the cafe in that stunning white gown, a goddess blessing their small town with her shining light. But Stevie has always thought that about her friend, she looks beautiful in everything she wears. Even earlier in the summer when Alexis was broken-hearted and a bit of a mess, Stevie still thought she was the most lovely thing she had ever seen. She had just wanted to see her smile again.

Stevie might be too distracted and a little more than tipsy because before she knows it the only people left in the cafe are Alexis, Twyla, and herself. Stevie starts to tidy up, finding herself needing to occupy her hands. 

“Oh Stevie, you don’t have to clean up,” says Twyla as she walks over to her.

Stevie grabs another empty glass, “The sooner we get this mess sorted the sooner we can all go home, right?”

Twyla’s face brightens in that way that has always made Stevie feel a little stunned, “Okay! I’ll go get some trays from the kitchen.” 

Stevie turns around to see Alexis sitting at the bar, long legs crossed and so much lovely skin on display thanks to the slit in her dress.

_Why is it so difficult to look away from her?_

Alexis takes a sip through the little red straw in her cocktail, then smiles at her.

“You really so ready to go home, Stevie? Doesn’t sound like you.”

“I guess it’s just been a long day,” Stevie shrugs, feeling suddenly warm. “Aren’t you tired?”

Alexis places her glass down on the counter before answering with a simple, “Nope.”

Twyla comes back out of the kitchen with trays and cleaning supplies, Stevie is grateful to get to work. Alexis gracefully slides off her high stool and joins them, so it doesn’t take too long before the cafe is almost ready to close up for the night. 

“Hey, Twy. Why don’t you head home first, let us lock up?”

“Thanks, Alexis! I would really like to get these heels off.”

Stevie has to agree with her there, she can’t wait to get into more comfortable clothes and crawl into bed for at least a few hours of sleep before she has to be at the motel. Mr and Mrs Rose are leaving god awful early for some reason she has forgotten, but she is trying not to think about that too much or she will feel sad - she is even more strongly trying to not think about Alexis leaving in a few weeks. The grief at her found family moving away from each other can wait for now, she wants to feel light with happiness for her best friend getting married for a little while longer. 

Twyla hands Alexis the keys and exits the cafe with a wave to them both.

“I’m just gonna-” Stevie says, pointing in the direction of the bathrooms. When she walks back into the cafe a few moments later, there is music playing again. Alexis is standing in the middle of the room and there is nothing else left for Stevie to distract herself with. 

Alexis smiles warmly at her. “I didn’t get the chance earlier tonight,” she holds out a hand in invitation. “Dance with me?”

Stevie can’t seem to get her brain and mouth to cooperate with each other.

_It’s just a dance, it's no big deal, friends can dance with other friends._

She goes to Alexis and takes her hand. She is quickly spun around, Alexis lifting her arm high and laughing with delight. Stevie laughs with her, lets herself enjoy the moment, lets herself be pulled into Alexis’ embrace as the taller woman wraps her arms around Stevie’s neck. Stevie’s hands fall naturally to Alexis’ waist, and there’s that warm feeling again. They dance slowly to the music, just holding each other. Alexis’ dress is so thin and silky, it feels like there is barely anything between her bare skin and Stevie’s hands. They are so close together now, Steve can smell her perfume and see how the pigment of her lipstick has faded. 

_Stop looking at her lips._

“Hey,” Alexis’ voice is soft and it makes Stevie look her in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

Stevie nods, “Yeah, I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Alexis purses her lips, and there is a look in her eyes that Stevie can’t quite identify. “You just seem a little nervous. I’m not being too forward, am I?”

That makes Stevie stop still in confusion. “Alexis,” she can’t help but hold her waist a little firmer. “Did you initiate us being alone here so you could dance with me?”

It’s Alexis’ turn to shrug now, “Guilty, you seemed like you were avoiding me all evening but also I could tell you were watching me. You look at me a lot, you know?”

Stevie blushes at that, takes a step backwards out of Alexis’ embrace. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to-”

Alexis’ eyes go wide, “No, Stevie! I _wanted_ to. I look at you a lot too, you never noticed? I want to dance with you, Stevie Budd. I even want to kiss you, if you’ll let me.”

_This is it, Budd. Kiss the girl._

Stevie steps back into their bubble, pressing herself closer this time. They both lean in at the same time, and just before their lips touch Stevie counts herself grateful that she is wearing heels or else she would probably be on her tiptoes right now. Technically it’s not their first kiss, but it’s the first one that means anything. It’s actually the first kiss that has meant something to Stevie in a very long time, but she tries not to overthink that realisation. 

Alexis’ lips are so soft, she tastes like alcohol and cherries. Stevie’s hand slides into her hair and Alexis makes a delicious little sound that makes Stevie want to ruin her a little bit. Stevie isn’t sure how long they stand there making out, when they slow down to breathe properly they are both flushed and smiling. 

Alexis presses kisses along Stevie’s jaw that make Stevie hold her breath, and then whispers in her ear like the tempting angel dressed in white that she is. “Take me home?”

*******

Stevie kicks off her heels as soon as she closes her apartment door behind them, the height difference comes right back into focus for her. Alexis is so tall, a goddess came to either ruin Stevie's life or make it amazing. Stevie is surprised to find how much she loves it, feeling small for Alexis. When Alexis presses a soft kiss to her lips and slides her gentle hands into her hair, Stevie melts. Alexis undoes Stevie's tie with one tug on the black fabric, fingers deftly beginning to unbutton Stevie's suit. Stevie finds herself imagining what else those long, skilful fingers could do to her.

Stevie gets Alexis on her back on the bed, pushes the silky material of the dress up her legs and around her hips. Alexis spreads her thighs wantonly, inviting her in. She isn’t wearing any underwear. Stevie kneels there in her formal wear on the floor at the bottom of her bed and looks at the beautiful shining woman laid out in front of her, and she thinks that she has never been this turned on or this happy in her life.

Alexis leans up on her elbows and watches her. “You gonna touch me, Stevie?”

Stevie catches her eye before turning her head to find the skin of Alexis’ thigh with her lips. She teases her with kisses and then the press of her teeth on her inner thigh. Alexis makes that little noise again, deeper this time, and lays flat on the bed again. One of her hands finds Stevie’s head as Stevie’s mouth moves closer to where she knows Alexis wants her. Alexis sighs at the first touch of Stevie’s mouth on her and it’s like magic to Stevie’s ears. She wants to know all the unguarded pleasurable sounds that are possible from Alexis Rose and she intends to work hard to discover them all. _You might only have tonight, after all._

Alexis is wet under Stevie’s tongue and so responsive, Stevie eats her out like she’s been wanting to do for longer than she’d cared to admit. Teases her clit with little licks and then broad strokes, dips down to lick into her cunt and taste her. She slides one finger and then two inside of her, curling to hit that spot that makes Alexis get loud. Stevie sucks her clit hard when Alexis begs for it, takes her right to the edge and then slows down again. Alexis starts to whine as Stevie fingers her but doesn’t let her come straight away.

“Stevie, _please_.”

“I quite like having you at my mercy right now.”

A third finger stretching and a thumb brushing lightly over her clit has Alexis groaning.

“You are a cruel woman.”

Stevie laughs and playfully bites at her thigh. “Say please again?”

Alexis lifts her head up so she can make eye contact. “Please,” _Have her eyes always been this intense?_ “Fuck me, baby, make me come.”

 _Oh fuck_ , being called baby makes Stevie want to squeeze her own thighs together. She removes her fingers and then Alexis’ legs are over her shoulders and her face is in her cunt again. Alexis comes quickly after that, crying out in pleasure. Her thighs tighten around Stevie's head and her cunt floods with wetness as her orgasm rocks her body.

They are both breathing hard now, Stevie's face and hair are a mess and Alexis looks pretty wrecked with her dress barely hanging on.

"Fuck, get up here," Alexis says, urging Stevie up onto the bed with her. Stevie tries to get her suit pants off without tripping over her own feet, and Alexis finishes her previous intention of getting Stevie out of her shirt and bra. "Yeah, look at you. Gorgeous girl." 

This part is not so graceful, undressing whilst still a little drunk, but Stevie doesn’t care at all. She has Alexis in her bed, wanting her, nothing else matters. They giggle together as Stevie lays down and Alexis immediately gets her hands all over her. She cups Stevie’s breasts, playing with her nipples as she kisses Stevie deep and filthy. Stevie arches against her, seeking everything. Alexis’s hand caresses down her torso and slides between her legs where she is aching and already so close from getting Alexis off. Stevie was right, Alexis’ long fingers feel fucking amazing inside of her. It doesn’t take long for Stevie to come at all, mouth open and gasping as Alexis makes her see stars.

They lay together exchanging slow exploring kisses for a while before Stevie feels ready to speak again. “I’m really glad this happened, Alexis.”

Alexis brushes a strand of hair behind Stevie’s ear and smiles at her. “Me too, so much.”

Neither of them get any sleep, too energised and wrapped up in each other to even consider it. Alexis has Stevie sitting on her face and moaning when the first hints of sunrise come through the window, Stevie is memorising the shape of Alexis’ body when Patrick texts her to remind her what time to be at the motel. 

Stevie drives them to the motel and thankfully they arrive before the newlyweds, so Alexis has enough time to go into her room to brush her teeth and pull a cosy sweater over her dress. Standing outside the motel she has rebuilt with Mr Rose and saying goodbye to him, Stevie feels overwhelmed and a little lost. But it’ll be alright, she knows. David is still here even though she thought she was going to have to wave goodbye to her best friend too. Alexis may be going off to follow her dreams in New York, but she hasn’t left yet. There is still time to figure out what there is between them, she is hopeful about that. It feels so right standing close against her side, Alexis’ arm around her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Stevie Budd, you are gay and you love Alexis Rose. Good luck with that!


End file.
